


Hot dancer boy

by Fantaewoontasy



Category: Fantasy - Fandom, kpoper
Genre: M/M, kang chanhee is a dancer too, kim seokwoo is a CEO, yoo taeyang is a dancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantaewoontasy/pseuds/Fantaewoontasy
Summary: "I know I was trying stupidly so far.I never reached my dreams and that's why I was trying so hard until now.it seems redicilous but I only have my dancing skill.I don't know why I live.why I breath.why I suffer.."





	1. Chapter 1

_ _

**__**

****

_ "just tell me you wanna go.drinks up lets lose control.I hate love because it hurts.because you say you don't want me." _

he continued walking toward his home while hitting his feet on the wet ground of the street with the rhythm of the music.

his black sweatshirt was already wet because of the raindrops landing on it.

his blonde hair was also wet and he couldn't deny that it felt like he was like a wet mouse but the bad point was that his house was smaller than a mouse house.

he unlocked the door and entered the house and locked it behind him  and rested on the floor in front of the door.

he was exhausted.he was living alone since he had no parents but he was used to do it so.

he could dance all the day in different clubs without having anyone blame him.

he could go anywhere he wanted without getting permission.

he could wear anything he wanted..

**_ but it hurt.. _ **

**_ it still hurt him.. _ **

he breathed out and stood up and took his shoes off and stepped in the hall.

his house was a mess since he didn't like to be tidy:)

It wasn't cool to be tidy at all.but the real reason was because of him not having enough mood to clean up!

he had to pay rent for that small house as well and that wasn't fair to get beaten by some guys that were working for the owner of the house.

he couldn't fight with them once again.

he stood in front of the mirror staring at himself.

Somehow zooming in to see his face better.

his big black eyes and dark brown eyebrows could show his face more beautiful.his pink lips could even attract guys!his small nose..at least he didn't have such problems with taking selfies because of his nose~

And finally his blonde hair which was on his eyes making him more look like a woman.

he was beautiful and he was hearing that everytime while he was dancing on the stage.

he tried to smile at himself in the mirror.

his smile was the most beautiful part of his actions.

he had many problems but he was trying to laugh everytime he was seeing everyone were looking at him.

Showing that he was suffering wasn't what he liked!

He didn't like anyone to see that he was sad.

"everything will be all right,taeyang.believe in yourself!"he whispered with himself even if he knew it was all bullshit repeating with himself.

Nothing ever was all right with those words.

He turned around and searched for a noodle pocket in the cabinet.

he let the noodle to be done and closed his eyes a bit while resting his body on his bed.

he was off tomorrow and he didn't want to go to the club in his break day.

he thought about his plan for tomorrow and he underdsood after thinking for a long time.

"I'm gonna visit you tomorrow hyung!!waaaaa!!"he smiled excited even tho remembering that his hyung didn't like him that much but taeyang would get excited everytime thinking about him even if he wasn't his real older brother.

he stood up and checked the noodle.

he couldn't wait until tomorrow to see him.

But he knew.

his hyung wouldn't be happy to see him.

***

he openned his eyes when he felt thirst.

he rolled to release himself from the covered blanket around his body and rolling too much made him fall.

he groaned from pain and sat on the floor and massaged his back.

"everything's suck."he groaned and stood up and went to the kitchen sleepy and drank a glass of water and felt better.

"The hell.I need to change-..wait.I'm off today!!"he suddenly remembered and jumped up from happiness.

Controlling his emotions wasn't necessary when he was alone.

"then..what am I suppose to do?"he asked himself and remembered his purpose that he decided last night.

"wait for me hyung!"

he wore his sport clothes to be handsome as always and put make up on and wore his earing in one of his ears and smiled at himself in the mirror.

he was going to kill many girl with his existence that day.

he left the house and after leaving the house the bright light of the sun landed on his face.

"ah shit!!what would happen if it were cloudy today??"he nagged and wore the hat of his sweatshirt that he was wearing on his tight attractive dress.

he waited for the bus and waiting more than 15 minutes fucked up his day again.

he was going to get mad slowly but fortunately the bus arrived and he got on and others eyes were on him as always.

most of the people were complimenting from his fit body and the others complimenting from his milky and beautiful face.

he didn't like to gain attetion a lot but he hated inattention in the other hand.

he stared out to see the crowded streets.

Even seeing the sunny area didn't make him feel better but instead of that he felt worse.

he put his handsfree in his ears and turned the volume of the music as loud as he possible.

he hated people talking about him and he could hear them all!!

even guys were scanning him!

he didn't like this situation.

he stood up fast as he arrived to the bus stop which he wanted.

he pressed his bus electronic card to the screen beside the bus driver's seat and got off after paying the money of the ticket.

he wasn't rich.he wasn't even on a normal line of having enough money but..he had enough money to pay the bus ticket.

he walked to the enormous company in front of him.

he was praying no one don't stare at him while he was going to the upper level of the building with the elevator.

but they were!!

he got off the elevator when he arrived and entered the big room.

the outside of his office was huge..

even if he saw his hyung's office many times before but it was still suprising for him.

it was weird but his hyung's secretary was sleep with his head on his desk.

taeyang shook his head as he was feeling pity for her.

He didn't know how much she worked and didn't want to know!

he entered his hyung office quietly.

"didn't I tell you not to disturb me while I'm not working?"

there was his hyung!

Even tho taeyang tried his best not to make any noise but his hyung noticed him.

he was taller than the last time he saw him.

his hair was still the same color as the last time.but taeyang could confess he was handsome with his black hair.

his suit was fitting him well.he was facing the window of his office.

he was still handsome as he always was!

"secretary wang-"

taeyang hugged him before he complete his sentence and leant his forehead to his chest.

but the problem was he was still shorter than him.

he felt like a girl who can't reach his boyfriend and talk to him face to face.

"I missed you so much rowoon hyung."he smiled and looked up to see rowoon's big eyes were staring at him with his a bit openned mouth.

"what are you doing here taeyang?"rowoon asked and released himself from taeyang's embrace.

"uh.."taeyang stared at rowoon's empty place in front of him and then looked at rowoon who was sitting on his seat.

he breathed out exhausted but smiled.

"I'm here 'cause I missed you!"taeyang pulled one of the chairs in front of rowoon's table and sat on the chair.

"you know what tae?you're like a mosquito on my nervous."rowoon said biting his bottom lip.

"I love you too hyung."taeyang smiled at him brightly.

"by the way.are you still dancing?"rowoon asked.

"of course.you know how much I love dancing but you just quit dancing and became a CEO.well that's embarrassing for a dancer hut yeah.it suits you anyway~~"taeyang smiled.

"don't talk about the past."rowoon frowned.

"sure.but remember you started first.by the way how came you to be this handsome??I'm dying!!"taeyang laughed a bit.

"none of your business.I'm working.don't you wanna leave?"rowoon asked.

"is it my answer from missing you?how emotionless!!aish!"taeyang nodded and stood up but before he leaves he walked toward rowoon and sat on his lap and pressed his lips to rowoon's ear.

"if you ever missed me you know where you can find me.remember!"taeyang murmured and left a peck on rowoon's cheek and stood up.

"see ya!"taeyang smiled and waved before leaving the room.

his eyes became darker after stepping out the building.

rowoon hadn't changed the good smell of his perfume.

_ he liked it.. _

**_ what would happen if rowoon liked taeyang as much as he did? _ **


	2. #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He couldn't protect his friend.what was he expecting more?

__

he didn't know how he was wasting his days.

dancing on the stage was what he always wanted but he had it now.

he didn't need it anymore.even if he had enough attention from people but he didn't need them anymore.

"tae?are you listening?"chani asked.

"o-oh..I'm listening.so when should I go?"taeyang asked confused not knowing what was happening on the earth.

"I was explaining if you wanted to listen you careless!!"chani frowned.

"who taught you to treat your hyung like that??"taeyang asked shocked and reached his hands to catch him but chani took out his tongue and ran away.

he needed to go on the stage in a few minutes!

he breathed out and looked at his sexy body in the mirror.

maybe many people were thinking he was perfect even if he was skiny but he wasn't thinking the same way.

he wanted muscular body with six packs.

he would be so sexy like that..

girls liked muscular boys but unlike them boys liked weak boys for themselves.

This was what he always was thinking about.

he walked up to the stage and stood in the center of the stage and took the microphone and smiled brightly.

"are you ready?"he yelled for the people that were dancing together and got his answer from them as a huge yes.

he pointed to chani to turn on the music and he lost himself.

_ he lost himself while he was dancing. _

he never knew what was happening for him until he was finding himself breathing heavily and greeting by people applauses.

he smiled at his fans who would come everynight just to see him.

he stared at them one by one but stopped when he saw a familiar face in the VIP room.

his mouth openned a bit as he saw who was looking at him from VIP seats.

he put the microphone in it's place and ran off the stage but caught by chani.

"what's wrong hyung???what are you doing??you suppose to dance with another song!!"chani shook him.

"I can't.I CAN'T.HE'S WATCHING!!"taeyang yelled.

"what?who??"chani asked.

he couldn't say anything.

he couldn't tell chani his hyung was watching him.

"hyung?"chani called him once again.

"I'll be okay..just give me time."taeyang tried to breath calmly.

"all right.drink something sweet."chani smiled and patted his shoulder and went up stage to inform the others that they should wait for 30 minutes.

taeyang sat on the stairs and stared at the front while sweats were falling from his neck and forehead on his skin.

"tae?"

his heart stopped when someone called him.

he looked up to see rowoon was standing in front of him.

'it's not the right time to lose yourself taeyang!!be strong!!'

"was I good?"taeyang asked with a smile.

"oh yeah you were amazing and totally better than before."rowoon nodded and got closer to stand in front of taeyang.

"are you messing with me?"taeyang frowned.

_ he knew rowoon enough. _

"no doubt yes."rowoon smiled and wiped taeyang's sweats with a tissue paper in his hand.

"I know you want to keep your body on shape but you should eat more."rowoon said.

was he pitying him?

taeyang couldn't see any pity in his eyes.

"I eat enough and I hope you don't mind me I still need to go on stage."taeyang stood up and without wanting to hear anything from rowoon,he left him there and went on the stage again.

he danced again.

he wanted to forget what was happening for him.

why was he there?

taeyang told him to visit there and no doubt he wouldn't do that but why was he there?

he never listened to taeyang before.

how came him to go there?

_ it was impossible for him. _

***

he went home without seeing rowoon again.

he was moving his body with the rhythm of the music and passing the cold streets to reach his home.

It was his habit.

Moving his body with the music was what he liked beside dancing.

But what he was thinking was that he lost his control in front of rowoon and there was no way he would like it.

he unlocked the door while he was humming his favorite song.

"O Sole Mio..Te Quiero you're my sun I can't hide you-"

before he enters the house someone pulled him back and he fell from the stairs.

he didn't know what was happening but he was getting hit.

was that normal?!

he wanted to stand up but his body hurt.

before a foot lands on his face he took the foot and pushed it back and stood up with the rest of his energy.

why was he getting hit?

he was ready to fight back but after seeing the owner of his house he stopped.

his guards and him..could kill him there.

he stepped back.he had to escape.

he started to run.he was running as fast as he could.

he tried to call the police but before contacting anyone he bumped to a car and fell on the floor.

_ could it be worse? _

he stood up with putting his hand on the bumper of thr car. even tho his body wanted to lay there from pain.

But before he thinks it's over they found him..

a high kick landed on his stomach and he fell.

wasn't it better for him to give up on life there?

_ he had no energy left.. _

_ he couldn't see anywhere anymore.. _

_ he couldn't feel anything.. _

he passed out without realizing a man got off the car and walked tow _ ard him. _

there he was.

rowoon didn't believe at first.was he really taeyang?

he looked at those men standing there planning on what to do with taeyang.

He left the club after saw taeyang left there.

He needed to talk to taeyang.he didn't know why but his mind was busy with taeyang sitting on his lap that day.

It wasn't an important thing but rowoon thought maybe taeyang learnt magic and did something to him to think about him.

They came to himself when a man grabbed his collar.

"He's ours.back off."the man groaned and let go of rowoon's collar.

_ Is he..yours?really? _

his bodyguard was ready to protect him but he didn't need anyone to protect him now.

he knelt on the floor and embraced taeyang and stood up.

"who the fuck are you??"another man asked.

rowoon just shook his head for his bodyguard to protect him if they attacked him but..

he regreted..he could see taeyang's bloody face clearly..

He told taeyang that he would protect him before..

_ But Did he? _

He closed his eyes for a second before breathing out madly.

"kick them to death."he ordered his bodyguard.

he didn't care about kicking people.

he was famous and could do anything he wanted after all.

he got on the car with taeyang still in his embrace.

"idiot..you're god of trouble."rowoon whispered and kept him tighter.

"h-hyung.."

he looked down to see taeyang was trying to speak.

"don't say anything.you'll be all right."rowoon nodded.

taeyang was neither awake nor sleep and it could scare rowoon.

he held sleeve of rowoon's coat in his weak fist.

"hyung..I-I'm..scared.."taeyang muttered before passing out again.

leaving him like that freaked rowoon out.

the mose insufferable thing was that taeyang was scared..

taeyang never said anything to him about his condition to him anytime they were so close but now..

he said he was scared..

_ his heart hurt. _

his friend was suffering all the time but he just..alienated him..

he couldn't take care of him as he promised before,could he?

Taeyang wouldn't get hurt if rowoon took care of him.

_** He couldn't protect his friend.what was he expecting more? ** _


	3. #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> was taeyang this beautiful before?

__

__

taeyang didn't eat since he woke up.

everytime the nurse was coming in and begging him to take his pills at least but he couldn't.

he didn't know what was coming over him.

he didn't know who took him to the hospital.

he didn't know if he had to continue getting hit if he goes out of the hospital.

the door openned but taeyang didn't move.

he didn't have to feign sleeping.

_ who cared anyway? _

"tae."

he looked at the person who called his name.

"h-hyung?"taeyang looked at rowoon shocked.

how??why??why was he there??

"we need to go."rowoon held his hand to stand up.

"Wait-"

taeyang cut with rowoon hands holding him.

"don't ask anything.there are more than a thousand reporter out of this room and you need to hide your face and since I haven't brought any mask.."rowoon didn't continue and leant taeyang's forehead to his chest.

"stay like this until getting on."rowoon said and took off his cap and put it on taeyang's head.

taeyang didn't know if he could blush more or not but he was red enough to be seen as a tomato.not just because he was so close to rowoon,but because the reporters were talking about them as a couple quietly!

rowoon guided him.

he couldn't see anything but he could hear like many phones were taking photos beside talking to each other and calling rowoon's name.

why did they need to find out about rowoon's life?

He knew the answer of course.

It was a little weird for a CEO to hold a boy in his embrace!

as soon as they got on the car he sat politely beside rowoon.

"drive to the house."rowoon ordered to his driver.

"house??but I-"

"you won't  go back to your house ever again and you know I don't need your  permission to kidnap you now."rowoon cut taeyang.

"what's this situation you idiot??why can I not go back home??I swear if you don't let me go I'll open the door and jump out!!"taeyang frowned.

"the door won't open but fortunately you can choke yourself with the seatbelt and I'm not going to stop you.you can't go back there 'cause a few men waiting for you there to kill you.I didn't rescue you to kill you myself so don't worry."rowoon finished speeching.

"you..helped me?WHY??"taeyang asked shocked.

He almost hated taeyang and now he rescued him??

"I don't know.for fun?"rowoon smiled.

_ it wasn't for fun,was it? _

"such an asshole.why should I come with you now?"taeyang frowned.

The point was rowoon couldn't stand him in normal situations.did he want to live with him now?

"you need to stay with me so I can protect yo-"

"Protect?"taeyang cut him.

Rowoon looked at him.did he say something wrong?

"I can protect myself.who needs you?"taeyang asked without any feeling in his eyes.

before taeyang says anything more his chin caught by rowoon and pulled closer to rowoon.

"if you could protect yourself I didn't need to see your bloody face.don't you want to stop fucking around tae?"

taeyang scared of him for the first time in his life.

rowoon's eyes were darker than usual and could fuck him up if he just let him.

taeyang had no choice but nodding slowly.

"You speak like you know me enough.they attacked me suddenly.you say you wanna protect me but there's no guarantee that you won't break your promise again."taeyang hummed without wanting rowoon to get more angry.

rowoon let go of his chin and leant to his seat.

Maybe he was thinking about what taeyang said.

taeyang knew he had to be a good boy the rest of the way.

He had no energy to argue with rowoon more than that anyway.

he sat quietly and stared out.

it wasn't as long as taeyang was thinking.

they got off after 30 minutes.

taeyang really tried not to reaction to the big garden that was in front of him.

it was beautiful..

there were many roses..he liked them..

he didn't care about the huge villa next to him and wanted to run to the garden hut rowoon held his hand and dragged taeyang with him.

maybe he needed to teach him some lessons.

he was so free in his life and it was about time to tie him up.

"it hurt!!let me go!!"taeyang yelled and finally rowoon released his hand.

"what the hell do you want from me now??I wanted to watch them!!"taeyang gave him a death glare and rubbed his hand.

"you need to learn many things tae."rowoon said coldly.

"learning my ass!!coming with you was the worst idea!!leave me alone with myself okay???"taeyang frowned.

"I wanna show you your room."rowoon said.

"What if I didn't want to see it?!"taeyang gave him a poker face and but ended up following him to see his new room.

when rowoon openned the door of the room in front of them taeyang couldn't help but slightly openned his mouth.

taeyang knew rowoon's parents were rich but never saw their house before or at least rowoon's house!

rowoon was dancing for entertainment but taeyang was dancing 'cause it was related to his life.

That was the only way he could collect money to live.

but well!they had so fun moments together.

"it's big.I appreciate it but I can't stay here."taeyang whispered and gained rowoon's attention.

"Then stay in my room and sleep on the same bed with me."rowoon smiled.

Taeyabg frowned to rowoon's cheesy joke.

"You're staying here from now on.we'll go shopping in the afternoon.you need clothes.my room is in the corner of the floor if you needed anything."rowoon explained after that and turned around and left him there confused.

"he always does what he wants."taeyang frowned and entered the room.

the decoration was great and taeyang really liked it but what were the dolls doing there?

he didn't mind and threw himself on the enormous teddy bear instead of the bed.

he put his head on the chest of the teddy bear.

it was hairy and taeyang could feel like he was a kid.

he didn't know how but,he fell sleep soon like that.

***

he openned his eyes.

he could see everywhere blurry until he saw clearly and then..

he chocked when he saw rowoon was sitting on the floor and watching him.

he was shocked but didn't show any reaction and just rolled on the floor and then sat and outscretched his legs in front of him.

"sometimes I get confused if I'm watching a kid or a 19 years old boy."rowoon murmured and stood up.

taeyang breathed out and wanted to stand up but rowoon stopped him by pushing his shoulder down.

"I heard from the nurse that you didn't take your pills.here they are."rowoon put the pills in taeyang's hand with a glass of water.

"I'm okay.I don't need them."taeyang frowned.

"but you do and before you take them eat these."rowoon put a pocket of marshmallow on taeyang's leg.

"I heard it's not good to take pills with an empty stomach."rowoon smiled and stood up.

"I'm waiting for you downstairs.don't be late."

he left the room but taeyang stared at his empty place.

wasn't he treating him so good all of a sudden?

he took the pills and stood up.he held his phone from the floor and left the room.

they walked to the car without talking to each other.

the atmosphere was even more quiet in the car.

taeyang was staring out before his phone recieved a message.

he openned it and read it carefully.

from chan chan:

'HYUNG ARE YOU OKAY??I'M SO FUCKING WORRIED ABOUT YOU NOW!!CONTACT ME IMMEDIATELY!!'

he smiled a bit and called him and it didn't take a long time until chani answered the phone.

"TAE HYUNG!!!"

he took the phone away from his ear not to hurt his ear.

"I saw your message now chan.were you worried about me??"taeyang asked cutely without realizing that chani couldn't see him but rowoon could!

"I SWEAR TO GOD IF I COULD SEE YOUR FUCKING CUTE FACE I WOULD SMASH IT.WHERE ARE YOU??"chani asked loudly again.

"I'm not gonna tell you 'cause you wanna smash my cute face!"taeyang pouted.

"if I find you myself I'm not gonna let you stay alive:)"chani spoke calmer this time.

"you're not!!bye!"taeyang laughed and hung up.

"we're there."the driver informed them.

both of them got off and started to walk around.

as taeyang could remember rowoon was always handsome.

he could choose his clothes well and he hoped it would be like that for him.

rowoon was looking the clothes on taeyang's body to see if it suits him and finally ended up nothing.

they couldn't buy anything like that.

"hyung shall we just leave?"taeyang asked quietly.

"here it is."rowoon threw a dress in taeyang's embrace.

"wear it."rowoon sat again.

taeyang breathed out and went to wear the sport dress in his hands.

rowoon was waiting for him while he was searching for the other dresses.

"hyung.I'm done."taeyang said.

"Let me-"

as soon as rowoon turned his head he forgot breathing.

it wasn't a drama but he forgot about everything for a moment and stared at the beautiful boy in front of him.

was taeyang this beautiful before?

_** maybe rowoon just never paid attention to his prettiness before.. ** _


	4. #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rowoon liked it..rowoon liked his dance and that was enough for taeyang.

 

"NO."

was all rowoon could say to taeyang to discourage him not to go to the club.

taeyang wanted to dance.

he needed dancing.

he was begging him to let him go there.

he didn't need rowoon's permission but even if he could escape rowoon's bodyguard would find him whereever he was.

"okay!I don't go!!"taeyang frowned and started nagging with a low voice.

"he knows I love dancing but he wants to annoy me."he nagged on purpose for rowoon to hear.

"listen tae.if you go none of us knows what will happen but!I let you go this time."rowoon said.

taeyang smiled shocked after hearing his positive answer.

"I love you hyung!!"taeyang cuddled rowoon tight but poor tae didn't know what was his plan.

"l'll go with you tae."

taeyang's smile disappeared.

"hyung??where do you wanna go??"taeyang frowned and wanted to go back but rowoon held him tight.

"You're not gonna leave this house without me."rowoon smirked.

"how mean you are!!I WON'T GO!!SATISFIED NOW??"taeyang yelled.

"nope.you'll go!"

taeyang didn't want to go to the club with rowoon.

he didn't want rowoon to watch him dancing.

_ he didn't want! _

***

they were sitting on the seats next to the stage for a while.

Rowoon didn't know what they were waiting for.

"why don't you go and dance?"rowoon asked while looking at taeyang who was waiting for something.

"he'll be here about a minute."taeyang said and looked around.

"who?"rowoon asked and tried to focus in taeyang's eyes but taeyang was squirming so much.

"why doesn't he come??"taeyang frowned.

"HYUNG!!"

both of them looked at chani who was running to them.

first of all chani hugged hwiyoung and stared at rowoon and taeyang.

"sorry for being late!"chani smiled nervously.

rowoon looked at his bodyguard who was smiling at taeyang's friend.

did they know each other?

"waaaaaah!!chani-ah do you know him?"taeyang asked and stood up and drank a glass of water before going on stage.

"he's my boyfriend."

with chani's answer taeyang spat all the water which he drank on the floor.

"THE FUCK!!!!BOYFRIEND??KILL ME!!YOU'RE GAY???"taeyang screamed and almost scared those three.

well rowoon didn't know either but it wasn't something weird if his bodyguard was gay!

"first calm down,second Of course I am and I told you I'm gay for many times but you never listened,you little."chani cupped his hands around taeyang's face and started to shake his head.

"when??you never told me!!I-"

"Time to go on stage!see ya later youngkyunie~~"chani blew a kiss for his boyfriend and disgusted taeyang.

"AUGH YOU'RE DISGUSTING!!"taeyang screamed while he was dragging by chani who was grabbing his collar.

taeyang couldn't even believe his best friend was gay!!

he was cursing chani while chani was helping him with his make up.

"I can't believe you have a boyfriend chan.it drives me crazy.YOU HAVE A BOY-"

before taeyang can nag more chani grabbed his chin as hard as he could and pushed the lipstick on taeyang's lips and left a red mark of lipstick on taeyang's lips.

"would you shut up hyung?I may paint your face with this beautiful lipstick!"chani smiled madly.

"you savage!!"taeyang groaned and kept quiet for chani to do his make up.

"by the way who was that handsome boy with you?"chani asked and drew the black eyeliner in taeyang's eyes.

"your boyfriend's boss."taeyang answered.

"that was obvious idiot.I mean what's your relationship with him?"chani showed him a poker face.

"well.he's my friend.that's all."taeyang whispered.

was rowoon more than a hyung for him?

"then why are you blushing?"chani asked and freaked taeyang out.

"ME??AM I BLUSHING??I'M DONE!!"taeyang fainted and sat on the couch in front of the mirror.

"I was messing with you.he's handsome you better steal him before anyone steal him from you."chani smiled.

"I'm not gay,you little jerk."taeyang frowned but smiled after that.

"who knows?you might become gay because of him."chani shrugged his shoulders.

"it's not a drama chan.stop watching such a dramas.I must talk to your boyfriend about you."taeyang shook his head and stood up.

"zip it.go on stage and please don't kill a lot of girls okay?"chani laughed.

"all right!see ya."taeyang laughed and left the room and walked to the stage.

he had not to make any mistake..

_ he couldn't. _

he walked on stage.unlike the previous times he was so stressed this time.

he looked up to find rowoon.he could see him.

he couldn't mess up.

his hyung was watching.

_ rowoon was watching.. _

he started dancing as the music played.

he gave up.he couldn't be the best.

he couldn't make rowoon proud of him.

at least he wanted to have fun.

rowoon was watching him.he was a lot better than when he was with him.

rowoon could feel taeyang was dancing like there was no tomorrow.

rowoon really wanted to dance with him after seeing him dancing like that.

he stood up as taeyang's dance was over.

he waited for him down stage before he comes down.

taeyang stepped down but stopped when he saw rowoon was standing there.

"hyung.."taeyang didn't know if he did well or not.

rowoon's face was emotionless.

he didn't know what was in his mind.

"you weren't good."

taeyang was standing there looking at rowoon confusing.

he knew he wasn't good but couldn't rowoon cheer him up and tell him he'll do better next time?

he had much expections.

rowoon stepped closer and grabbed taeyang's arm.

"you weren't good.you were amazing tae."

he dragged into rowoon's embrace after hearing that.

he looked in front shocked.

he never thought he might hear that from him.

rowoon complimented him now!

he had to be happy but why was he so upset?

his heart was hurting.

he hugged rowoon back and closed his eyes as his tears were falling on his cheeks.

"of course you're not better than me but you did great taeyang."rowoon petted his back.

"TAE HYUNG!!!YOU WERE AWESOME!!YOU DON'T BELIEVE IF I TELL YOU PEOPLE ARE STILL SCREAMING FOR YOU AND APPLAUS-"

chani arrived to them and started shouting but stopped as he saw taeyang's nonestop tears.

"are you crying hyung???why??"chani gasped confused and totally concerned.

rowoon noticed taeyang soon.he released him from his embrace and cupped taeyang's face with his hands.

"are you crying because of me??I'm sorry..oh my god I'm really sorry tae."rowoon wanted to hug him again but chani pushed him away.

"YOU BASTARD!!YOU MADE HIM CRY??YOU DON'T DESERVE LIVING!!DIE!!"chani screamed and made taeyang laugh between crying.

"back off what do you want??"rowoon screamed on the other hand.

"I'm his donsaeng!!"chani frowned.

"YOU BI*CH I'M HIS HYUNG!!"rowoon laughed devily and gave chani a death glare and wiped taeyang's tears.

"don't cry tae.I'm sorry.okay??"rowoon pecked taeyang's cheek and smiled.

"OH YEAH.WHAT A LOVELY MOMENT!!I'm gonna release a moment with my boyfriend too! bye!"chani laughed and ran.

"DISGUSTING!!"rowoon and taeyang yelled at the same time.

taeyang thought a bit.

it was embarrassing to cry in front of rowoon but he couldn't stop himself.

he was happy now..

_ rowoon liked it..rowoon liked his dance and that was enough for taeyang. _


	5. #5

 

rowoon openned his eyes as he felt his arm was hurting.

he noticed they were sleeping together until the night.

his arm was still under taeyang's head and taeyang was still sleep while spreading his legs on rowoon's body.

rowoon smiled a bit and petted taeyang's cheek.

he didn't want to get up.he still wanted to look at the boy beside him..

"aren't you tired of looking at me?"

suddenly taeyang asked and scared rowoon.

"If I were you I would be tired soon."taeyang rolled and stood up.

"you wanna leave my room?"rowoon asked.

"why should I stay?"taeyang asked back but before he stands up rowoon stopped him.

"give me a morning cuddle."rowoon spread his arms.

taeyang looked at him and fit himself in rowoon's embrace cheekily.

"sleep here everynight and give me a morning cuddle everyday."rowoon hummed and kept taeyang tighter.

"you're weird hyung but okay."taeyang smiled and hugged him back.

"you're right.but I'm weird just for you."rowoon said and kissed taeyang's neck in front of him.

taeyang started blushing slightly.

rowoon could see taeyang was blushing.

it was cute that taeyang was blushing because of him!

"I'm starving.lets go and eat something."rowoon smiled and stood up.

taeyang followed him as he left the room.

if he wanted to say about his mood..well he was great.

he slept well beside rowoon and even on his arm.

he was going to stick to rowoon like a glue.

***

he was sitting on the couch with rowoon.

fortunately rowoon was off from work that day and taeyang could spend more time with him.

he moved a bit while he was sitting between rowoon's legs and chatting with chani.

"here."rowoon said and put the strawberry with cream on it in taeyang's mouth.

taeyang smiled and continued chatting again.

"is hwiyoung there?"rowoon asked.

"yup.I guess they're on date."taeyang chewed the strawberry in his mouth.

"a date without looking at his boyfriend?he's chatting with you all the time."rowoon said with his fulled mouth.

"hwiyoung's gone to buy ice cream for him."taeyang leant his head to rowoon's chest.

"right!!did you know he was gay??"taeyang turned his head to face rowoon.

"not really,I guessed.how didn't you know your firend's gay??"rowoon asked not caring about what taeyang wanted to say.

"he never said anything!!not even brought his boyfriend to the club!!and never looked at any boy but me!!how could I know?"taeyang asked shocked and put his phone down when chani didn't reply his message anymore.

"he said he told you before."rowoon said and put more strawberry in taeyang's mouth.

"I don't remember."taeyang shook his head.

"by the way do you have hair color hyung??"taeyang's eyes shone.

"do I look like someone who has hair color?"rowoon asked with his poker face.

"well no."taeyang stared at rowoon's hair while running his fingers through rowoon's dark hair.

"I bet you become so hot when you dye your hair."taeyang whispered.

rowoon didn't comment and just stared at taeyang.

taeyang smiled a bit and put his head on rowoon's chest.

"ah~~~ hyung.you're so warm."taeyang sighed.

he didn't want to sleep.

he wanted to stay awake and use his time to talk with rowoon.

"hyung?"taeyang asked with his closed eyes.

"hmm?"rowoon petted taeyang's blonde hair.

"what would you do if you were gay?"taeyang asked.

he wanted to know.he wanted to know what would happen to his feelings.

"I would marry you."rowoon answered after a while and shocked taeyang.

"what?"taeyang looked up into rowoon's brown eyes.

"why should I keep a cute guy near me when I know I might attack him anytime?"rowoon asked.he already knew his answer.

but that was late.rowoon couldn't push taeyang away from him.he could live without him.

"I'm don't attract gays hyung."taeyang laughed and leant his forehead to rowoon's chest this time.

"then no doubt you attract straight guys."rowoon said.

"I don't get what you say."taeyang shook his head and looked at him.

"All I say is I was sure that I'm straight but I don't know if I'm straight or not and that's all because of you!"rowoon explained.

taeyang didn't say anything.

he was sure he would cry if he openned his mouth.

what could he do?

"then..I'll leave."taeyang stood up.

he didn't have any problem that rowoon could be gay for him but if rowoon didn't want he could help but leaving.

he walked to the door and rowoon didn't stop him.

he was..upset.

before he walks out the door a strong arm pulled him back in a warm embrace.

"no.you don't."rowoon said and curled his hands around taeyang's back tighter.

"not before I find what this feeling means."rowoon muttered.

taeyang's breath was heavy.he couldn't handle his weight anymore.

he curled his hands around rowoon's neck to feel his warmth more.

taeyang's eyes were emotionless.

what would happen if he loved him back?

rowoon wasn't his..

'he's not mine..he's not.'

his hands fell from rowoon's neck slowly.

But then a kiss placed on taeyang's cheek and shocked taeyang.

"I don't want to see you upset ever again."rowoon hummed.

taeyang just gulped his own saliva.

he didn't have anything to tell him.

"here's your shelter tae.I'm there for you whenever you needed me."

and that was enough for taeyang to talk.

"can you be there for me when I don't need you?"taeyang asked.

rowoon could swear taeyang was always weird.

but well.rowoon liked different people.

"I'm always here for you."rowoon answered.

"that's what I wanted to hear."taeyang smiled bitterly and hugged rowoon as rowoon did.

rowoon smiled as well.

he was lying if he said he wasn't thinking about how childish taeyang was.

he wanted to be with taeyang forever if he could.

what was the problem of being gay?

there was no problem.

his parents were abroad and let him decide what to do or not.

he was old enough to decide for himself right?

and all he wanted was _taeyang_.

***

" 'cause I'm the supernova."

taeyang was singing while he was dancing in the center of the house.

if rowoon were there he would choke him.

the mix music changed the parts and made taeyang to change the dance part.

he liked to dance part by part.

"O sole mio. te quiero. you're my sun. I can't take my eyes of you. O sole mio. te quiero. you're my sun. oh my lady."

he threw his shoe on the air by accident.

"phew.good that no one's here."

he smiled but when the door openned he stopped.

"HYUN-"

it was chani!!

"OH FUCK!!"taeyang put his hands on his mouth as he saw how his shoe hit chani's face.

"what's going on?"

taeyang was dead.even rowoon was with those two!!

"OWWWWW!!CHAN ARE YOU OKAY??"hwiyoung asked.

even his boyfriend was there!!

rowoon would kill him because of dancing in the center of the house.

chani would kill him because of hitting him with his shoe.

hwiyoung would kill him because of hitting his boyfriend with his shoe!!

' _taeyang you're officially dead.'_

"c-chani..ar-are you okay??"taeyang smiled nervously.

"DON'T YOU SEE??"hwiyoung yelled and scrared taeyang.

taeyang wasn't suppose to be scared but he was.

"I'm.."chani started but didn't continue and suddenly attacked taeyang and held him and kissed his cheek deeply.

"okay."chani smiled and rubbed his face.

"YAH YOU SCARED ME!!"taeyang screamed.

"really?"chani laughed and hit taeyang on his back hard.

"you can dance like a human tae."chani gave him a death glare and shook him by his sleeve.

"yes sir!!I'll try from now on!!but are you really okay??"taeyang checked him to see if chani was okay.

"I'm okay hyung!is your ankle okay?"chani asked.

breaking his ankle happened in the past why was he worried now?

"yup.I don't break it twice chan."taeyang giggled.

"if you do so I'll dispossess you from dancing."chani said seriously.

"you..who are you to stop me from dancing huh?"taeyang asked shocked.

"maybe I can't but he can."chani pointed with his head.

taeyang followed his eyes.

rowoon?why?

"he won't help you anyway."taeyang frowned.

"he will.right?"chani asked.

taeyang stared at rowoon.he was praying that chani would be wrong.

rowoon wouldn't stop him.

he didn't want to hate rowoon..he didn't want.

"I won't."rowoon said coldly.

"I LOVE YOU HYUNG!!"taeyang shouted and jumped on rowoon and hugged him.

"if you don't he'll break the whole of his body!"chani frowned.

"I don't chan.don't worry."taeyang smiled a bit.

"why don't you hug me then??"chani pouted.

"I wonder why your boyfriend doesn't say anything."taeyang laughed and cuddled chani.

hwiyoung and rowoon stared at each other.

looked like they were talking with their eyes.

"and sorry for hitting you with my shoe once again."taeyang stepped back and ruffled chani's hair.

chani gave him a wide smile in return.

"but when will you come to the club again?"chani asked.

"don't know.I don't know if rowoon let me or not but I'll come whenever I could."taeyang said and took a fast look at rowoon and then looked at chani again.

"wah..I have to ship both of you together."chani shook his head wondered.

"don't mess with me."taeyang laughed crazily.

"you're perfect together hyung!"chani said shocked trying to make taeyang admit his idea.

"I'm not gay."taeyang said simply.

_ the hell you are. _

"but I can see your eyes hyung.you like him,don't you?"chani whispered carefully only for taeyang to hear.

taeyang's eyes widened.

even chani noticed that he was gay..

he couldn't hide it from rowoon as well,could he?

_ even if he didn't need to hide the fact that he was gay from his hyung who promised to stay with him forever! _


	6. #6

 

he sat on the floor of his room while outscratching his legs in front of his body,breathing heavily because of dancing too much.

it was 3PM and rowoon wasn't home.

taeyang didn't want to eat anything.he didn't want to sleep or do anything more.

he thought with himself.

"I wait for him until one hours later and then go to take him home."

he closed eyes and rested on the floor and curled into himself.

rowoon was always home at the same time.

he couldn't think of any redicilous subject.

***

he openned the door slowly to find taeyang.

he didn't see any dish in the sink or any pot.

didn't he eat food?maybe he washed the dishes?

he entered the room and stared at taeyang who was sleeping on the floor while curling into himself.

he was shocked.why did he sleep on the floor??

he knelt beside him to carry him until his bed but taeyang openned his eyes fast and sat slowly.

"why were you sleeping on the floor?"rowoon asked wanted to pet taeyang's hair but taeyang stood up.

"I'm gonna sleep on the bed."taeyang whispered and threw himself on his bed and hid under his blanket.

rowoon stared at him for a moment.

he didn't take him seriously.maybe he was sleepy.

rowoon stood up.

he knew he was too late and what if taeyang was upset with him?

he didn't say anything and left the room.

taeyang didn't know what to do.of course he was sad.

he was worried about him.

he knew rowoon was working too hard for his company but at least..he had to have time for him..

"it's okay taeyang..it's okay..he's here..fortunately he visited you to see if you're alive or not!"he thought with himself.

but..talking with himself was useless.

his tears wet the pillow.

"idiot..why are you crying?"he asked himself and hid his face on the pillow.

"why am I crying?..why should I cry?..why do I do this?.."he started sobbing.

_ he wasn't fine.he wasn't fine at all. _

_ *** _

taeyang was chopping the fruits into equal pieces.at least he tried to do so.

he couldn't even chop fruits?

that was embarrassing for him but he didn't care.

he wasn't fine at all.he could feel weakness in his bones.

he wanted to sit.he wanted to sleep.

he was feeling dizzy.

he couldn't breath.he put the knife down and knelt on the floor.

he really need to rest on his bed.

he coughed and shivered.

did he catch cold?

"taeyang??"

he felt rowoon's hands held his shoulders.

rowoon was checking him..

"I'm okay."taeyang whisepered and tried to stand up.

"no you're not!you're sweating!!"rowoon frowned.

"I said I'm fine!!"taeyang yelled this time.

"you've changed since the last night I saw you!!is that because I was late?"rowoon stood up as well and stared at him.

"I said I'm okay but you-"

"and I said you're not!!you're pale!!you're sweating and still you're saying that you're fine!!I don't believe!!Of course I can't believe!!"rowoon shook his head. when he was saying that he was fine it just didn't make sense.

"You..don't believe me?"taeyang asked shocked.

he couldn't realize what rowoon was saying.

he was breathing faster than usual.

he wanted to die from the pain that he was feeling in his chest but he still needed an explanation.

"I do.but I don't believe you when you say you're okay!!you're not tae.you're not!!"rowoon said.

he believed taeyang but he was worried.he didn't know about taeyang's condition and it was concerning for him.

"then you don't believe me.that's what you say."taeyang said.it was impossib-...possible for him.

taeyang looked at rowoon when rowoon's hands cupped around his face.

"I believe you.I swear I never believed no one in my life like I did about you.I'm just concerned tae.I'm worried that you hurt yourself or not."rowoon said quietly to make taeyang understand that he was worried about him but he lost his words at last when he saw how taeyang's tears fell on his cheeks.

"I was...worried as well.I was thinking about why you don't come back home..I was just worried..that someone would hurt you in your..office.I wanted to see what happened to you..I feel like I lost mind."taeyang sobbed between his words.

rowoon couldn't see his tears.he couldn't handle his tears.

taeyang was laughing all the time and it was hard to believe that he was crying in front of him like a kid.

"I'm..sorry tae..I'm really sorry.."rowoon realized that..he couldn't see taeyang crying without crying himself.

he cried as well.he was apologizing while sobbing.

he didn't want to see taeyang sad..that was all..

he closed his eyes.he need to calm down.

he needed to relax..

he got closer..

taeyang stopped sobbing as he felt rowoon's warm lips on his.

_ like his heart fell down.. _

rowoon felt good as taeyang did.

taeyang's lips were warmer and softer than what he was thinking.

he was burning in fever.he wanted to kiss him more..

he wanted to leave some purple marks on taeyang's body but he stepped back a bit.

"we have to go to the hospital..please tae..you have fever.."rowoon said concerned but got no answer from taeyang.

taeyang was looking at him shocked in the same action when he kissed him.

rowoon used taeyang's confused situation and cuddled him and covered his body with a blanket that was on the couch and took the keys of his car.

it was weird a bit.taeyang wasn't rejecting.

he was always stubborn as hell but he was so quiet this time.

rowoon put him on the seat next to his seat and fastened his seatbelt.

"I promise you'll be okay.I promise I never leave you."rowoon whispered and put the blanket on taeyang again.

he was driving to the hospital crazily.

he wasn't thinking taeyang's situation was that bad but he was so worried in the other hand so he was driving as fast as he could.

even when he hugged taeyang to take him in,his fever was worse.

'he's in danger.he's in danger..'

rowoon was repeating that with himself while running after the nurses to see where they'll take him but he couldn't go anymore.

he was worried so bad.

he never was worried that much.

really _what the hell was happening for him?_

***

"are you okay tae?I want you tae..why aren't you here tae.."rowoon leant his head to the wall behind him while hitting his head slowly to the wall and humming with himself.

it was embarrassibg a bit for him to carry a boy in his embrace to the hospital but..

he was hearing people in the hospital were talking about them..

about how they look like a couple..about how they're perfect together..

he suppose to be mad at them but he was smiling like an idiot to what they were saying.

there was no doubt that taeyang was beautiful.

even if he was showing his pure black eyes without any make up.

he was like an angel for him even without make up.

he couldn't name his feelings.

he was scared.he didn't know what was his feelings for the younger boy.

he found himself smiling at the floor like an idiot.

it didn't take a long until the doctor came out.

rowoon stood up fast and attacked him.

"HOW'S HE??"rowoon asked worried.

the doctor stared at him shocked but came to himself and answered him.

"he'll be all right.it was a simple influenza but he was under so much pressure.as his situation all I can say is he was so stressed.I prescribed him not so strong medicine since he's still a kid.make sure he'll take them all."the doctor explained.

rowoon really didn't listen to what he said but when he found out he was okay he thanked god.

"can I see him?"rowoon asked.

"sure."the doctor nodded and left to see the other patients.

rowoon entered the room quietly but sropped as he saw taeyang was wearing his sweatshirt.

he smiled a bit and hugged him before taeyang notices him.

"hyung??"taeyang asked shocked.

"tae.."rowoon smiled again and held him tighter.

he needed something warmer..

rowoon stepped back and took his overcoat and forced taeyang to wear that.

but wait.why was that so long for him??

when he looked at the long sleeves of the overcoat in taeyang's body he forgot how to breath.

"it's so long.."taeyang started playing with the sleeves.

"you're cute."rowoon whispered and made taeyang to look at him shocked with those big eyes.

_could he be cuter than that?_

 


	7. #7

 

_ 'he's here..no need to be worried..he's here..' _

rowoon openned his eyes and stared at the ceiling.

he didn't want to keep the distance between them.

even if it was a wall between them.

he stood up to check if taeyang was sleep.

he openned the door of taeyang's room and took a look.

taeyang wasn't in his room.

his eyes widened.he wasn't still okay and rowoon didn't know where taeyang could be..

he went downstairs slowly but stopped when he saw the light of the kitchen was on.

he enetered the kitchen doubtful and saw taeyang.

taeyang was drinking a glass of milk.

why was he so cute even when he was drinking milk?

taeyang washed the glass after drinkibg the whole milk and turned but bumped into rowoon's chest.

"did you want to go somewhere cutie?"rowoon smirked and cuddled taeyang and left the kitchen.

at first taeyang was suprised.

how could rowoon hug him like that?wasn't he heavy?

taeyang smiled after a while and leant his head to rowoon's chest.

"yup.to my room."taeyang answered.

"do you mind if I kidnap you and take you to my room now?"rowoon asked devily.

"as you wish."taeyang smiled a bit.

his cheeks were warm and he guessed he blushed..

it was redicilous for him to blush because of a boy but he did.

he found himself resting in rowoon's embrace on rowoon's bed.

he couldn't sleep.that was why he was in the kitchen but now..

he could sleep beside rowoon or at least..in his embrace well..

he loved the feeling that rowoon could give him..

maybe.. _rowoon's embrace was his safe place?_

***

"it's my off day and I wanna take you somewhere!"

that was all he heard from rowoon after getting on the car.

he was confused.

where he wanted to go with rowoon was confusing him.

maybe to his company?

when the car stopped he looked in front to the sign of the club that he was working in.

"w-why are we here??"taeyang asked still shocked from seeing the club right in front of him.

"I should meet someone.I need to make a contract with 'white' company."rowoon answered not looking at taeyang.

"but you said you're off today."taeyang said confused.

"I am.but I still need to do some stuff."rowoon said and got off.

taeyang pouted a bit.

he was going to do the works of the company on his off day..

he got off as well.

at least he could dance there.he could meet chani if..chani would leave hwiyoung!

he smiled a bit.but..

why did rowoon wanted to meet the CEO there?

***

he threw himself on the couch next to the door beside chani who was listening to the loud music which was playing in the bar with his boyfriend.

"oh hyung.are you tired?I told you to sit like 2 hours ago and there you are.dying from exhaustion."chani lifted the corner of his lips up and took a glance to taeyang.

at this kind of situations taeyang would answer him so fast but this time was exeption.

chani stared at taeyang doubtful when he didn't recieve any answer.

taeyang was looking at the floor without any movement.

chani thought with himself that taeyang was so peaceful when he wasn't talking.

maybe he was anxious?mad?

he didn't know.

"hyung?"chani called him out.

"mm.."taeyang answered without looking at him.

"is that about him?"chani asked.

taeyang didn't answer.

he knew what chani was saying.he totally knew what was happening but..

he just didn't want chani to ask him more questions.

he had so much problems so far and he didn't want to think about anything more.

taeyang came to himself when he felt chani's hands cupping around his face.

"I hate you to be this serious.just tell me what's going on."chani whispered.

taeyang wished that he could tell chani but he wasn't in a good mood.

"I'm okay..I'm just tired."taeyang tried to smile and finally ended up as a bitter smile.

"you're not.you can fool whoever you want except me.what's the problem hyung?"chani asked once again.

taeyang was tired of hearing his questions.

"I don't want to answer.I don't want."taeyang shook his head fast.

chani scared for a moment.

what if he paniced from him?

chani nodded.

all he could do was nodding.he couldn't ask more.

"rowoon hyung has a meeting here and left him since they entered.isn't that obvious?"hwiyoung asked while pouting and while staring at the dance stage.

taeyang frowned but didn't say anything.

chani didn't know what reaction was good for that situation.he tried hard not to question again.

"you're so annoying you know?I would punch you if you weren't chani's boyfriend."taeyang bit his bottom lip inside and gave a dangerous glare to hwiyoung.

"you can't even touch me anyway."hwiyoung said not caring about taeyang who was looking at him madly.

"I hate to be underestimate."taeyang stood up this time but before doing anything chani stopped him.

"CAN YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND CALM DOWN??both of you."chani yelled.

his friend and his boyfriend was argueing.that was awesome!could the situation become better than that?

taeyang was standing there not moving an inch.

maybe the atmosphere would be better if he left.

he stepped back slowly and then turned around and left the room.

he could hear chani was calling his name but of course he didn't care.

he didn't know where rowoon was.

he muttered rowoon's name and walked to nowhere.

but!he stopped when he heard rowoon's voice from one of the vip rooms.

he felt happiness.he smiled a bit.

he knocked the door but he felt something weird..

a pair of hands were moving on his body.

wait..

a tissue paper landed on his mouth.

he was fast!he was faster than that person!

he kicked the man behind him and looked at the man after releasing himself.

he..he was one of the gangesters from the owner of his house!

his breath became faster.

the man smirked but before he does anything the door behind taeyang openned and caused taeyang to fall on the floor from back.

he was..in the vip room!!

he looked at rowoon who was looking at him shocked.

that was embarrassing.that was really embarrassing that he was there right in front of rowoon sitting on the floor like that.

"I-I'm sorry!!"taeyang stood up and apologized to them after messing their contract.

as easy as that.

"you come with me kid."the man in front of him said and grabbed taeyang's collar but before dragging him out a hand landed on taeyang's collar.

taeyang and the man turned their head around to see rowoon.

"what do you think you're doing?"rowoon asked shocked.

kidnapping taeyang in front of his eyes?

"who the hell are you?"the man threw one of his eyebrows up and asked.

"h-hyung..I-"taeyang put his hand on rowoon's hand but rowoon cut his words.

"I don't think it's your business."rowoon answered coldly and put his hand on the man's face and pushed him back and closed the door.

to taeyang's suprise when rowoon sat held his hand and made him sit with him.

"so..where were we?"the other man from the white company asked while looking at taeyang doubtful.

"you were saying your conditions."rowoon nodded carefully.

"oh yes.that was all.but..is he from this club?"the man asked.

rowoon could feel that taeyang was feeling uncomfortably.

he held taeyang's hand and answered the man.

"not anymore."rowoon said and turned his head to taeyang.

"I'm sure he's gone.I tell hwiyoung to accompany you."rowoon smiled a bit.

how could taeyang tell him that he argued with hwiyoung a few minutes ago?

***

"I wanted to warn you that it's dangerous outside but you never listened!!"chani frowned as he pressed taeyang's hand between his hand.

"and if you wouldn't act so childish it would be better for you."hwiyoung said not caring about anything.

"you know what?you're running on my nerves!!"taeyang frowned.

"how cool!"hwiyoung smirked.

"would you stop?"chani asked and shut them up.

"just for you!"taeyang frowned once again and put his legs on the table in front of him.

"how did you escape by the way?"chani asked.

"I didn't escape ro-"he stopped talking.

that was right.rowoon helped him..

he hadn't help him after embarrassing him in front of that CEO!!

_ 'I don't want to love him more..please..please..rowoon hyung..don't..I don't want to love you more..' _


	8. #8 final chap

 

there was a quiet atmosphere between them while driving to the home.

rowoon didn't ask anything and taeyang wasn't forced to answer in the other hand.

taeyang kind of.. _liked it.._

he liked how rowoon understood him and didn't ask anything.

the atmosphere was great for taeyang but rowoon stopped the car and stared at the front.

"tae?"rowoon called his name without looking at him.

"yes."taeyang answered quietly.

"what..if.."rowoon didn't speak anymore.

instead of speaking held taeyang in his embrace and ran his fingers through taeyang's blonde hair.

"I know..you're not good..and I know it's redicilous to ask you if you're okay or not so..just stay right here."rowoon hummed and held taeyang tighter.

taeyang stopped breathing.

the point was..his heart was beating crazily in his chest..because of him!

'how..dare you..'

how could he make his heart to beat this fast?

he was thankful.

taeyang didn't hate rowoon because of giving him the feelings that he would never experience.

that was actually.. _sweet_.

taeyang hugged him back.

"thank you hyung.."taeyang muttered.

"for what?"rowoon asked.

"comforting me."taeyang hummed and hid his face in rowoon's shoulder.

"anyone would do this to a cute boy."rowoon smiled.

cute?when did he become cute?

***

he was busy.

busy with cooking.

he wanted to cook a delicious food at least.

he was tired of dancing in the club but he wasn't that weak to give up that easily.

he stepped back as he realized that he threw the plates on the floor and broke them all.

"tae?"rowoon stood up finally,not standing to see the situation anymore.

"I'm sorry.I clean them all."taeyang said and knelt on the floor to clean the floor from the pieces of the glass.

rowoon knelt next to him and held taeyang's hand.

"that's not the problem.you look so tired.don't touch them.you'll hurt yourself."rowoon whispered.

he was kind..at least with him!

"but-"

"I'll clean them.you should rest.I know you love dancing but why do you dance too much?do you have any dream?"rowoon asked.

taeyang kept quiet.he loved dancing.that was obvious.

he couldn't deny that rowoon was telling the truth.

he couldn't lie to himself.

"isn't it better to dance lesser?I mean,you don't reach anywhere if you dance aimlessly."rowoon tried to put his hand on taeyang's shoulder but taeyang dragged himself back.

rowoon knew how much he loved dancing.

he knew he wasn't dancing aimlessly.

he knew he had a dream.

yes.he had a dream!but his dream never achieved.

dancing on a enormous stage..having a family..having rowoon's love..

none of them came true so he gave up.

_**"I know..I know I was trying stupidly so far.I never reached my dreams and that's why I was trying hard until now.it seems redicilous but I only have my dancing skill.I don't know why I live.why I breath.why I suffer.** "_taeyang didn't cry.

he was saying the truth.even if the truth was bitter.

rowoon shook his head to oppose him.

taeyang didn't know what was rowoon thinking about.he was like a puzzle.

"I thought you might be smarter."rowoon muttered and held taeyang into a fast kiss.

taeyang didn't want to shut up this time but he couldn't reject rowoon's kiss.

he closed his eyes and let rowoon to kiss him and of course he kissed rowoon back.

it was a confusing situation for taeyang but unlike rowoon he knew his feelings.

maybe rowoon was kissing him just to calm him down but taeyang liked him.

_ taeyang loved him. _

he might die without confessing his feelings to rowoon.

with feeling a sharp pain in his left hand he openned his eyes and broke the kiss and stared at his bloody hand.

he didn't feel the pieces of the glass injuring his hand at first..

"are you okay??"rowoon asked and held taeyang's hand to check him up.

"I'm okay."taeyang answered.

rowoon stood up to take the first aid kit.

they kept quiet as rowoon was covering taeyang's hand with bandage.

"hyung?"taeyang broke the silence.

"hmm?"rowoon hummed without looking up.

"what if..I like you?"taeyang asked and made rowoon to stop his work.

taeyang never was good at confessing.

he didn't know how to confess to keep rowoon.

his heart wasn't a good guide.

"what do you think will happen if two boys date?"rowoon asked tried not to smirk.

he admitted his feelings for taeyang long time ago.

maybe from their first kiss?

"it'll be a disaster but what if there's a chance?"taeyang asked again.

he didn't want to accept the truth.

he wanted to have rowoon in anyways.

"are you sure it'll be a disaster if we date?"rowoon asked.

no..they would destroy the world..

that never could happen..

"okay.it's 0% anyway."taeyang stood up but stopped when rowoon called him.

"tae."

rowoon after calling his name held him in his embrace.

"you know?there's no way that we could date that's why..I'll make a way."rowoon said.

taeyang shocked.

he wasn't lying..he wasn't..

"I can't let you go and stop loving you.that's all."rowoon said and petted taeyang's head.

"I know you love me back.I was a fool not to noticing your love for me."rowoon took a deep breath.

taeyang thought with himself..

how rowoon was brave to say those words..

rowoon got his lips closer to taeyang's ear.

"I love you tae and I'm gonna yell that to the whole world."

_ I love you... _

taeyang couldn't hear anymore..

rowoon loved him back..

one of his dreams finally came true..

_ he didn't need anything more,did he? _


	9. *please read*

Thanks for reading my fic*heart*  
That was the final chap..  
I'm a bit sad for finishing it but hope you liked it until now:)  
Follow my twitter account to get information about my fics:@Fantaewoontasy  
Thanks~~  
And bye until the next time~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~~  
> Here's my twitter ID for any Questions:@Fantaewoontasy


End file.
